conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nation of Conforti
|+'United Nation of Conforti' |- | |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Capital' || Conforti City |- |'Government' || Democratic Republic |- |'President' || Donald Murphy ® (since 2000) |- |'Vice President' || William Bacon ® |- |'Population' || 198,490,097 |- |'Independence' || 1800 |- |'Currency' || Confortian Dollar |} The United Nation of Conforti was founded in 1800. It was founded as a free nation. It stands as one of the greatest nations of Earth. It currently holds approximately 198 Million people. The United Nation of Conforti is perceived by many as a dominant economic, political, cultural, and military force in the world. History Conforti started out as the Kingjon Colonies in 1780, owned by Britain after the loss of the United States. It became the United Nation of Conforti in 1800, when documents were signed declaring it to be a new nation. It was named after the last name of the man who signed the documents, Thomas Conforti. It gave a constitution and freedom. The nation's first president was elected in 1802. Back then, a president could serve until his/her death. After a while presidents were staying in office for too long. So in 1924, a new law was passed that you can only serve for 4 years and then would have to be re-elected to serve for another 4 years. In 1920 tons of gold was discovered and the Gold rush began. While searching for gold, many other resources were found and the economy kept going up. Economy The currency of the Conforti is the Confortian Dollar. It is worth 2.220 US dollars. Paper money comes in $1, $5, $10, $20, $50, $100, $500, and $1,000. Coins come in 1, 5, 10, 25, and 50 cent coins. Government National The government offices are located in Conforti City. All legal citizens have aright to vote. Immigrants can vote once they have lived here for 25 years, when they become citizens. Laws go through a system where it must be voted for by the house in the state of origin. If it passes there it will go to the National House, where it will have to be passed by the senate there as well. If the law is passed by the National House, it will be taken to the president. The president then has the choice to turn it down or accept it. If it is accepted a vote will be held on Election Day of the next year, so the people can choose whether the law passes or not. Justice System The punishment is based off of the crime and level of crime. *LEVEL I- $50 fine to 4 months in prison **Speeding **Trespassing *LEVEL II- $500 fine to 5 years in jail **Burglary **Drinking and driving **Illegal drugs **Getting drunk in public *LEVEL III- 5 to 25 years in jail **Attempted murder *LEVEL IV- 25 to Life **Rape **Murder **Kidnapping *LEVEL V- Life or Death Penalty (the death penalty is not used often, but it is still used sometimes) **Mass murder **Torture